1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a switch, a switch assembly and a switch seal structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
A water vehicle is provided with various types of switches. For example, a PTT switch is configured to be operated for adjusting the tilt and trim angles of an outboard motor. The PTT switches are attached to a plurality of positions such as an outboard motor body, a tiller handle, a remote controller and so forth.
When a given one of the switches is designed to be attached to a position with low necessity for waterproofing, attaching the switch to the position is performed with a simple construction as described in, for instance, Japan Laid-open Patent Application Publication No. JP-A-H03-118294. The switch described in the Publication No. JP-A-H03-118294 includes an elastic pawl having a roughly rectangular shape, whereas a grip of an operating handle includes a stepped portion. The elastic pawl is locked with the stepped portion, and thus, the switch is fixed to the operating handle.